1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a secondary battery and the secondary battery. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a secondary battery having a stacked electrode body which is made by stacking positive and negative plates while interposing separators therebetween, and the secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A stacked electrode body is manufactured by stacking positive and negative plates which are made by forming active material layers on both surfaces thereof, and interposing separators therebetween. In the stacked electrode body, a positional shift in which the positions of the electrode plates and the separators are shifted on a plane perpendicular to the stacking direction easily occurs. Therefore, it is preferable that the positional shift is appropriately suppressed in the stacked electrode body.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-41724 (JP 2014-41724 A), a power storage device which is made by winding a sheet member as a fixing member around the outer periphery of an electrode assembly which is a stacked body of positive electrodes, negative electrodes, and separators, and accommodating the resultant in a case is disclosed. In JP 2014-41724 A, the sheet member is wound so that the joint thereof is positioned on a side surface of the electrode assembly. Accordingly, it is thought that even in a case where a load is exerted on the electrode assembly in the stacking direction, the load is uniformly applied to the electrode assembly, and thus the degradation in the performance of the power storage device is suppressed.
However, in the related art described above, when a fixing sheet which fixes an electrode body is wound around the electrode body, there is a possibility that the electrode plates or separators may curl up in the vicinity of the corners of the electrode body. Curling of the electrode body easily occurs particularly in the electrode body in which a negative plate having a larger area than that of a positive plate is used and the negative electrode is stacked at a position at the end of the electrode body in the stacking direction. In addition, in a secondary battery, there is a possibility that an appropriate charge-discharge reaction may not occur at the position where curling of the electrode body occurs. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the secondary battery capable of exhibiting sufficient performance may not be stably manufactured.